ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Road to Redemption (2016)
Road to Redemption will feature the professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines that play out on EAW's primary brands, Showdown, Dynasty, ''and ''Voltage. Wrestlers will portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main attraction of the event is the Elimination Chamber Match. After Jacob Senn was crowned the new EAW World Heavyweight Champion at House of Glass, he would kick off the Dynasty right after with his own personal victory speech. However, it wouldn't last long as the man that assaulted him in The Heart Break Boy after his World Heavyweight Championship Match would interrupt him, stating that he returned for one reason: The EAW World Heavyweight Championship. After a few shared words between the two, Lucian Black (now going under the alias of Orion Vileheart) returned and stated that he was coming for Jacob Senn. After that, Sebastian Monroe would arrive before anything violent could happen. He would announce that he would hold a qualifying match each week for the chamber and the following week would host Orion Vileheart and The Mexican Samurai in the first match, while Monroe announced that The Heart Break Boy would have his match the following week with an opponent of his choosing. In the first qualifier match in a Buried Alive Match in celebration of Halloween, The Mexican Samurai defeated Orion Vileheart for the first spot in the chamber. On the following Dynasty, Jacob Senn would be confronted by The Mexican Samurai and it would lead to a match between the two to be made for the next week. In the main event, The Heart Break Boy would come out victorious against Hades, even with an interference from Jacob Senn unable to stop him to qualify for the match. In the match between The Mexican Samurai and Jacob Senn, The Heart Break Boy would be outside the ring. During a moment in the match when Jacob Senn attempted to get Mexican Samurai back into the ring, Jacob took a cheap shot elbow strike against The Heart Break Boy at the announce table before returning to the match. In an attempt to get retribution, The Heart Break Boy would cost The Mexican Samurai his match against Jacob Senn. Both men would argue about the result with Mexican Samurai wanting to take him out with The Mexican Maelstrom before The Heart Break Boy shoved him away and dropped him with The Goldprint. In the main event, Scott Oasis would defeat Atiliano Castillos in a qualifying match to place himself into the Elimination Chamber Match. The following week, The Heart Break Boy would be defeated Drake Jaeger and The Mexican Samurai would be defeated by TLA in singles competition. In the main event under Extreme Rules, Methuselah would earn his spot in the chamber match by defeating Tig Kelly. After tensions flared between The Mexican Samurai and The Heart Break Boy, a meeting was made between the two men to get through their problems. However, The Mexican Samurai would do most of the talking between the two, but The Heart Break Boy would lay him out with the Goldprint and set up a match between the two. The main event would host an Elimination Chamber Redemption Match for two men who failed in their qualifiers to gain the final entry between Lucian Black and Tig Kelly. Lucian would gain the victory over Tig through disqualification due to the interference of Jacob Senn, doing this to gain the final pod in the title match. Sebastian Monroe would be called out and the two would argue until a deal was made between the two: If Jacob Senn defeated Lucian Black, he would gain the pod that opened last. However, if he failed to win his match, he would be first to enter the Elimination Chamber. The next show would host a match between The Heart Break Boy and Mexican Samurai to solve their difference, where The Heart Break Boy would walk out victorious. In the main event, Jacob Senn would defeat Lucian Black to earn the final pod entry in the match. On the final show before Road to Redemption, Jamie O'Hara would assault The Mexican Samurai before the World Heavyweight Championship Debate, which would result in a minor concussion that would force him out of the Elimination Chamber. Sebastian Monroe would be forced to place Jamie O'Hara, who would make the same sort of assault on Tig Kelly before their match to be able to take care of him easily. After the main event, The World Heavyweight Championship Debate would take place, leaving Methuselah standing with the World Heavyweight Championship in his possession. Ares Vendetta retained his EAW Answers World Championship at Showdown: Rite of Passage, making him the champion leading into Road to Redemption. A day after the event, it was announced that Devan Dubian and Tiberius Jones would face each other in a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber Match for the world championship at Road to Redemption. In the match, Devan Dubian would win the match through some very concerning circumstances. After being Devan was knocked into the referee, Tiberius Jones would be assaulted by Lannister to cause the count-out victory for Devan to qualify into the match. The following week, EAW National Elite Champion Nico Borg would face Rex McAllister and Ryan Marx in a triple threat qualifying match, coming out victorious and earning his spot. Ares Vendetta and The Pizza Boy would battle in the main event, with a victory for Pizza Boy meaning that he would be inserted into the Elimination Chamber Match. The two did battle, but the match would be interrupted by a message that was focused on Ares Vendetta, causing him to leave the ring with his Answers World Championship, and The Pizza Boy getting the count-out victory to qualify. In another qualifying match that took place the following week, Tyler Parker would earn his way into the match as he would defeat Chris Elite to gain entry. At Shock Value, Y2Impact became the new EAW Champion after defeating Aren Mstislav and Matt Miles inside of High Voltage. It would be announced that Y2Impact would be defending his championship inside of the Elimination Chamber Match. In the first qualifier for the match, Nathan Fiora defeated Nasir Capitani. Now Zack Crash after adopting his new "Damaged" persona takes on Jon McAdams in a qualifying match, as well as Nasir Capitani faces Y2Impact in a match which if Nasir wins, he enters the Chamber match. Zack Crash and Matt Miles would both be announced the following week to be placed inside of the Elimination Chamber, with Nasir Capitani earning his place via a disqualification victory due to a chair shot by Y2Impact in the main event. During an interview with Flannery McCoy, Y2Impact would be interrupted by Eclipse Diemos and The Sanatorium. After a few words were shared, HRDO would announce that Eclipse would be the final man in the Elimination Chamber Match for the EAW Championship. On the December 1st edition of Empire, The Sanatorium Vixens would open the show by announcing that they spoke to Cleopatra and have confirmed that at Road to Redemption, the EAW Specialists Championship would be defended in an Extreme Elimination Chamber in the first-ever all Vixens Chamber match. The Sanatorium would go on to claim that all four of their members would be entering, however they'd be interrupted by Cleopatra who would state only two could take part. Madison Kaline and Brody Sparks were chosen to be the first two challengers for Kendra Shamez. Later on in the night, Kendra Shamez would emphatically claim she is the greatest Vixen of all time and could take on five Vixens inside of EAW's most demonic structure easily. Tarah Nova would make her return to Empire since Shock Value and throw her name in the basket for the Chamber, although she has yet to be officially named as a part of the match. In the main event, Aria Jaxon would defeat Cailin Dillon to become the fourth member of the match in what turned into a Chamber Qualifying match by the suggestion of Sheridan Müller, who was on commentary. At House of Glass, TLA would retain his EAW Interwire Championship and Drake Jaeger would be deemed the number one contender to the championship after being victorious in the Glass Gauntlet Match. On the Halloween edition of Dynasty, TLA would make his move on one of the harem women of Drake's, starting this rivalry for the championship with disdain made between the two. After a meeting inside The Poon Palace between the two, the championship match would be made between the two at Road to Redemption in a Lumberjack Match where the harem and TLA's "ladies of The Poon Palace" would serve as the Lumberjacks. The following week, Drake Jaeger would defeat The Heart Break Boy and TLA would go on to defeat The Mexican Samurai in singles competition. TLA would continue to make his advances towards this harem woman, much to the distaste of Drake Jaeger, as he confronted him and blasted him with a huge knee strike to the jaw for it. The next show, TLA would gain a bit of redemption as he would attack Drake Jaeger after his match with Ross Vegas, which Drake was victorious in. On the final show, the two would sign the contract for the match at Road to Redemption, able to leave without a fight being brought up. With the EAW Tag Team Championship left to be vacated at House of Glass, a tournament was set into place to crown a new champion. Deemed the EAW Tag Team Grand Prix, it would be announced that the finals would be held at Road to Redemption and the winners would be crowned the new champions. In the first match of the tournament, Jakob DeLion and Danny Noxx of World's Most Wanted pulled off a major upset against The Pizza Boy and Erica Ford, known as Dead Pizza. On Showdown, Lannister and Heart Break Gal, known as The Emperium, would continue on in the tournament after defeating Kevin Devastation and Ross Vegas in the first round. On Voltage, it would host two of the tag team Grand Prix Matches. Ahren Fournier and Autumn Raven of The Winged Crusade would be victorious against Keelan Cetinich and Marco Fedor and The Sanatorium's Eclipse and Alexis Diemos would prevail against Stephanie Matsuda and Azumi Goto of Joshi Extreme Takeover. In the quarterfinals matches, World's Most Wanted pulled off another tremendous victory over Ryan Savage and Madison Kaline, The Emperium continued their stride in the tournament by defeating Wolvesden, The Sanatorium continued their path of destruction against The Show's Mark Michaels and Mexican Samurai, and finally Matt Squared took their place in the tournament by defeating The Winged Crusade. The following week, Matt Squared would defeat The Sanatorium to claim their position in the finals match at Road to Redemption. In the last match before the finals at Road to Redemption, The Emperium would claim victory against World's Most Wanted to move on to face Matt Squared. On an episode of Empire, it was revealed that Sheridan Müller would defend her EAW Vixens Championship against the current Empress of Elite winner, Cailin Dillon at Road to Redemption. At Shock Value, things would become personal between the two when Cailin Dillon would turn on her team in the 5 vs 5 match and zap Sheridan with a cattle prod to help the OG Team win. The next week on Empire, Cailin Dillon would try to cost Sheridan a victory against Veena Adams, however Sheridan still won to Cailin's dismay. The following week, Cailin Dillon would face Aria Jaxon in a match that would be announced later as a qualifying match for the Extreme Elimination Chamber by Sheridan Müller on commentary. After the match, Sheridan would hit a Sherplex on a defenseless Dillon to end the night. In his qualifying match to get inserted into the Elimination Chamber, Tiberius Jones failed on behalf of Lannister assaulting him to cause a count-out. Tiberius Jones would appear the following week with a chip on his shoulder, demanding that Damien Murrow do one of the following: insert him in the Elimination Chamber match, hand him Lioncross' Cash in the Vault briefcase, suspend Lannister for his actions against him, or all of the above. Damien Murrow would arrive and not give into any of those demands, but create another proposition for him. Lioncross would interrupt to try and stop him, but Damien Murrow would not listen as he gave him his option. He said that there would be a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at Road to Redemption for the Cash in the Vault briefcase that the two would be involved in. However, a third member of the match would be placed into it to their disappointment, revealed to be the man that cost Tiberius Jones his title opportunity, Lannister. Tiberius Jones will have stolen the Cash in the Vault contract from Lioncross, who would appear and ask for his briefcase back. However, he would not comply and Lioncross would wait during his match to attempt to gain it back. However, after a quick victory by Tiberius over Terry Chambers, Lannister would steal the briefcase and make off with it. Tiberius would attempt to follow, but Lioncross would strike with a steel chair against the spine of Tiberius, as security would attempt to contain the brawl. Matches Eliminations Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2016